


Соната

by Thexalux



Series: Много цветов [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Language of Flowers, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Сложные отношения между Лихтом, Хайдом и Бетховеном.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless & Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Series: Много цветов [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188563
Kudos: 1





	Соната

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к манге и 12-й серии аниме, неопределенный таймлайн

...Концерт завершался «Лунной сонатой». Это была последняя капля слёз в бездонное море светлой печали, которой полнился сегодняшний вечер. У Лихта ныли плечи, словно невидимые крылья отяжелели от влажной насквозь тоски, витавшей под потолком, и теперь тянули вниз, к деревянной сцене, к твердому полу — к земле. В сухом горле саднило, в груди стыло что-то необъятно-большое, что было трудно вместить в себя человеческой душе — такое было под силу только ангельской сути. 

«Лунную сонату» он мог играть с закрытыми глазами, даже не задумываясь; каждая нота была как будто вживлена в его пальцы, каждый звук как будто отпечатался в сознании, верно звучащий всё с большей и большей силой. Но Лихт не отводил взгляда от клавиш; ему хотелось прочувствовать каждое движение своих рук, вложить в музыку что-то особенное, что-то, отличившее бы именно этот концерт, именно эту завершающую «Лунную сонату» — от других концертов и от других «Лунных сонат».

Некстати вспомнился Хайд...

Когда последний звук, вознесенный от струн рояля до потолка, затих среди подвесок старинной люстры, зал взорвался аплодисментами. Люди вставали на ноги, отбивали ладони, утирали слезы со щек; несколько человек принесли к сцене цветы. Лихт поклонился, подобрал букеты, отстоял на сцене положенное время, вглядываясь в лица тех, кого мог разглядеть.

Некстати вспомнился Хайд: отношения между ними тремя — Лихтом, Хайдом и Бетховеном — были несколько... напряженными. Не то чтобы Лихта, впрочем, это особенно волновало, но странное чувство досады вдруг прострелило от горла до грудины — досады, что он закончил именно Бетховеном. После минутной слабости сразу взяла злость: с чего бы ему оглядываться на какие-то странные чужие предпочтения, основанные на жалком сентиментализме? Не с чего. Лихт тряхнул головой, и снова посмотрел в первые ряды. Хайд всегда приходил на его концерты; брал себе билет в центре на первый ряд. Лихт этого не понимал: ему партер представлялся не лучшим выбором.

Сегодня его не было. 

Лихт мысленно пожал плечами, и попенял себе за ту самую непрошеную досаду: Хайда не было, некому было печалиться по поводу завершающего произведения.

« _Если, конечно, больше никого из оставшихся двух тысяч сегодняшних зрителей не связывают с Бетховеном никакие „особые чувства“. Не хочешь ли ты и об этом посожалеть, Лихт-кун?_ », — сам собой раздался в голове издевательский голос. За неуместные мысли тут же стало стыдно перед самим собой. Лихт сжал губы и спустился за кулисы, сразу же передавая цветы встречавшему его Кранцу.

— Отличное выступление, Лихт, — мягко сказал Кранц, принимая букеты. Цветное великолепие алых роз, пышных пионов и гортензии невероятно шло к его спокойному лицу, словно разбавляя бледные оттенки внешности. 

Лихт кивнул.

— Устал, — пробормотал он, ослабляя галстук. Напряжение в плечах сменялось онемением; пальцы подрагивали.

— Иди в гримёрку, отдохни, пока есть время, — понятливо предложил Кринц, подавая ему бутылку воды. — Я пока разберусь с деталями, будем выезжать чуть позже. 

— Ладно, — снова кивнул Лихт, жадно припадая к горлышку. 

...В узком коридоре до гримёрки ему постоянно попадались под ноги ассистенты, бегающие туда-сюда. У Лихта не оставалось сил на недовольство, поэтому он просто отшатывался с траекторий чужих путей. Хотелось поскорее раздеться и прилечь на диване. Дрожь из пальцев почти ушла, но тяжелая усталость всё ещё сковывала движения, превращая его в эфемерный поток сознания, не отягощенный плотью.

Дойдя до конца коридора, Лихт выбросил опустошённую бутылку и открыл нужную дверь. Комната, к его удивлению, отнюдь не пустовала.

Заслышав щелчок открываемой двери, Хайд поднял голову и, оттолкнувшись от комода, подался навстречу.

— Привет, Тэнши-чан, — широко улыбнулся он. Притворство было написано на его лице огромными буквами на всех языках мира — настолько очевидно, что не оставалось сомнений. Лихт скептически изогнул бровь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хмуро спросил он, расстегивая пиджак. 

Хайд рассмеялся.

— Как же что? Жду тебя, конечно! Ты как всегда на высоте, Тэнши-чан! Удивительный концерт, — восклицал Хайд. Лихт наблюдал его браваду краем глаза, решая, тратить ли силы на то, чтобы сложить костюм аккуратно? Решив, что не стоит себя утруждать, он небрежно бросил пиджак на спинку одного из свободных стульев, выдернул из шлёвок брюк ремень и кинул его на сидение.

— Да? Ты разве слушал? Я не видел тебя в зале, — прервал Лихт. Хайд тут же заткнулся. Его лицо приняло донельзя абсурдное выражение, словно его уличили в чём-то постыдном. Словно сама мысль о том, что Лихт замечает его в толпе слушателей — невероятное для него допущение. 

Какая глупость, подумал Лихт. Как будто это не Хайд постоянно верещит свое «Тэнши-чан», «Тэнши-чан», как будто не он постоянно привлекает к себе внимание.

— Я... слушал, — немного помявшись, сказал Хайд. Из его голоса исчез даже след былой весёлости. — Первый ряд оказался занят; пришлось просить Кранца забить мне место за кулисами, — он непринужденно махнул рукой, снова почувствовав почву под ногами, когда Лихт скрылся за ширмой, где лежала сменная одежда. Тот мысленно усмехнулся. — Но я очарован, Тэнши-чан! Такое ощущение, что ты превзошёл сам себя!

Лихт хмыкнул, стягивая с себя сковывающую движения рубашку. Привычная толстовка была намного удобнее. Он переоделся и вышел из-за ширмы, оставив жилет, рубашку и брюки на другом стуле. Потянувшись, он сел на диван, раздумывая, имеет ли смысл подремать минут двадцать, или нет?

— Ты слишком громкий, поганая крыса, — буркнул Лихт, кинув на Хайда взгляд исподлобья. 

— Ты слишком жестокий, Тэнши-чан, — солнечно улыбнулся Хайд. Так солнечно, что у Лихта разом заболели все зубы, и отчаянно захотелось швырнуть в несносного вампира чем-нибудь тяжёлым. — Но мне и правда понравилось твоё выступление, — сказал вдруг Хайд, совершенно переменившись в лице: исчезла неприятная резкость черт, нарочитость эмоций. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону ножки дивана, на котором сидел Лихт, и выглядел ужасно несчастным. Долгое молчание — длиной в пару секунд — спустя Хайд оттолкнулся от комода и подошёл к Лихту.

— Мне понравилась «Лунная соната», — почти прошептал он, протягивая Лихту маленький букет, как ничто иное похожий на сонату Бетховена: мелкие небесно-голубые цветы незабудок в обхвате пушистых лап серебристой цинерарии. Лихт поднял голову; Хайд смотрел прямо, его плечи затвердели, кулаки сжались сами собой, на скулах от волнения выступил почти неприметный бледный румянец, он едва ли не пыхтел, как никогда походя на настоящего ежа, но взгляда не отводил.

Лихт на мгновение задумался: как бы вернее ответить на его слова? Невероятно хотелось впечатать придурка лицом в пол, но... но внутреннее чутьё пианиста подсказывало: сейчас творится что-то значимое и этого делать решительно не стоит. Поэтому он кивнул, ответил: «Спасибо», — и наклонился послушать запах незабудок. 

Больше никто ничего не сказал; Хайд не выдержал первым:

— Хах!.. Что-то ты притих, Тэнши-чан, — нервно рассмеялся он, нарушая тишину, и это было настолько же неуместно, как любая другая фраза, сказанная Хайдом. 

— Заткнись, Хайд, — хмуро бросил Лихт, вяло пнув того в голень. 

— Тэнши-чан устал, — притворно проворковал Хайд, и Лихт все же ударил его в живот, заставляя по инерции отступить обратно к комоду.

— Бесишь, чертова крыса, — цыкнул он.

— Вы опять деретесь, — раздался от двери удрученный голос. Лихт обернулся. — Собирайтесь и поедём, — покачал головой Кранц.

Лихт пожал плечами и направился к выходу.

— Я готов, — сказал он, выходя в коридор.

— Хорошо, — Кранц улыбнулся. — Лоулесс, поторопись!

— Иду, — отозвался Хайд. Кранц не стал его дожидаться и поспешил догнать Лихта. 

— Цветы и подарки доставят в номер, — сказал он, поравнявшись с Лихтом плечами. — А этот букет от кого? Давай я передам его к остальным?

— Нет, — покачал головой Лихт. — Этот возьму с собой.

— Вот как, — растерянно пробормотал Кранц. Лихт кивнул.

Хайд присоединился к ним уже на парковке. Беседа не клеилась; то и дело раздающиеся фразы больше напоминали подспорье для очередной стычки между Ивом и Сэрвампом, которые Кранц старался всячески пресекать. 

Букета незабудок Лихт так и не выпустил до самого прибытия.


End file.
